The Future Meets The Past
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: The Dracula Family of 2013 find out the Blood mirror is not just for gaining your full powers…oh no, it also has the power to meet your past versions of yourself. So what sort of conversations would the present Dracula family have with their 2008 selves? But the rules are they can't talk about anything BIG that's going to happen. This will be interesting!
1. The 5 RULES

**The Future Meets The Past **

_**THE 5 RULES**__ (aren't I boring) _

The present Dracula's **can't** discuss mega events that will happen in the future to their past self's or this would ruin time vortex and the story line this is the same with every rule

Here's the list of examples that **can't** be said

Vlad about being the Chosen One or anything about the Chosen One or politics or slayers

Ingrid taking over Stokely

The mind wipe

Garside Grange

New characters such as Erin, Miss McCauley, Malik, Elisabeta, Bertrand and basically anyone who isn't from season 1 and 2

You're **not allowed**to have a physical fight (that means bitting, punching, kicking, extra) if the past self is not a vampire yet, Future Vampire Vs Past Vampire or Past Breather vs Future Breather is acceptable but is not recommended, once you're both in the Time mirror any injury the past self gets the future version will feel it to.

You can bring items into the mirror but you can't let your past or future version take it from you to their timeline practically if that item hasn't been invented yet or is destroyed later in the future.

If your past or future version of you offers you food and drink you are allowed to eat it but once you are back in your own time it will be like you haven't eaten anything at all.

HAVE FUN AND ENJOY THE FANFIC! There will be laughter and tears for both characters and YD fans.


	2. Ingrid

**The Future Meets The Past **

**Note: Ok I started with Ingrid to start me up a bit, tell me what you think!**

**~Ingrid~ **

** ~2008~ **

Young Ingrid Dracula stood in front of the blood mirror or should we say…Blood Time Mirror? Yes. Let's start again shall we?

Young Ingrid Dracula stood in front of the Blood Time Mirror _(Better?)_ admiring herself without a reflection, this wasn't because she wasn't full vampire yet, she had another month it's just that the blood mirror doesn't show reflections…it wasn't for that. She was imaging herself as full grown evil vampire and all the power this mirror would give her. She would have fangs, super speed and everything. She had waited her whole life for it.

'_Only one more month,' _Ingrid jumped at the voice unexpectedly,

'Where had that come from?' she thought 'did it come from the mirror?' Ingrid examined the frame of the mirror even going behind it 'No' she laughed to herself 'I'm just imaging things, I can't have that if I'm to be a fully grown vampire anytime soon,' she quickly strolled out the mirror room determined not to look back.

**~Ingrid~ **

**~2013~ **

Ingrid was in the mirror room remembering her transformation thinking it would the greatest day of her unlife. How she would take over the world starting with Stokely of course and make her way up from there. 'Ha what a great plan that was' she laughed at the thought of her younger self thinking she had it all, but she was so wrong…That day on her 16th birthday was real wakeup call, Ingrid seeing the image of her boyfriend Will getting bitten in the Blood Mirror made her question if power is everything. But cutting a long story short Ingrid merged with her refection and become a full vampire, turning Will into a half-fang and then watching him get dusted by a stupid slayer, then lost her mind, left her father in a UV cage, her brother for dead and wiped out half the citizens in Stokely, and you know the rest.

Now I bet your wondering why I'm telling you all this…You should know the full story already. But maybe I'm doing this because it might come up soon...Keep reading.

But now she was here, Ingrid Dracula first women on High Vampire Council. She loved it but sometimes she missed the old days with them Branaugh twins following her around like love sick puppies, making the teachers life a misery and of course the boys. But she wouldn't want to go back.

'Ok maybe for a day' thought Ingrid 'to be fifteen again, just to see how much has changed.'

'_You can't be serous?" _sneered a voice which seemed to come from the mirror Ingrid backed slowly away and zoomed out the room determined not to look back.

That night Ingrid couldn't sleep, she kept wondering about that voice, surely it was her imagination. I mean being on the High Vampire Council was sometimes stressful work and her brother wasn't much help with his peace plans but it was bugging her too much. Finally she gave in; using her vampire speed she zoomed to the Mirror room.

**~Ingrid~ **

**~2008~ **

That night Ingrid couldn't sleep, with a torch in her hand she crept silently as she could to the Mirror room. Once she got their she examined the mirror more closely shining the torch across every edge, line and detail on the mirror but there was nothing out the ordinary. Feeling frustrated with herself for being so deluded, not care caring who heard her she punched the mirror. For a horrifying moment she thought she had broken the mirror killing all her family and never becoming a vampire but he mirror wasn't cracked nor broken her fist had dissolved in the mirror!

Ingrid in panic pulled her hand out, glaring at her hand thankful she hadn't lost it and looked back at the mirror again and smiled to herself.

'This is going to be so cool', she thought, holding her arms out in front of her, her body dissolved in the mirror.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times not believing where she was…it was the coolest sitting room she had ever seen. All the walls where pained in the pitch black, red lit candles where floating around the room keeping clear of not setting things on fire or Ingrid for that matter. In the middle of the room were two large gothic red sofas made of the finest leather. Also in front of her was a beautifully made coffee table made of glass, on her side of the table was a large glass and two bottles of coke and on the other side was a goblet and a bottle of blood. She also noticed something else as well, carved the table was fine writing like someone had printed each letter to perfection. At the top she read _'THE 5 RULES' ,_ she read though the rules basically so she could break them but she didn't understand what they meant what did it mean my 'past or future self' or 'Fanfic' she just didn't get it.

Setting herself down on the sofa. She tried to work out what the rules could mean when she heard a ripping noise coming from the wall opposite her. The wall was being ripping itself open revealing a confused looking women behind it. This women was tall wearing a red dress and jacket she was very pale 'must be a vampire' Ingrid thought to herself she had bright red lips and black hair as dark as Ingrid's she even had Ingrid's eyes, Ingrid's face…now she knew what the rules meant, at least some of them.

**~In The Blood Time Mirror~ **

The two Ingrids stared at each other in astonishment. 'This was not happening, this was not happening' thought both Ingrids mentally battling with themselves.

The older Ingrid just stood there glaring at her younger self 'ok' she thought to herself 'you're having one of those weird dream things that Vlad always has.'

The younger Ingrid just sat there glaring at her older self mentally repeating to herself 'this is a dream, this is a dream.'

They stayed like that for a few minutes taking each other in, they had now expected that this was all real but even for the two great Ingrids this was hard to their heads around, how was this possible? Why did the mirror bring us here? Is that what I really look like? But even though with all these questing buzzing around in their heads one of them had to make the first move and is was the older and more mature Ingrid who spoke first.

"Hi" she greeted, mentally cursing herself for being so simple.

"Hi" her other self-greeted back also cursing herself for being too simple, so she decided to say something else "nice jacket," she wanted to slap herself, she was being simple, undemanding and unchallenging, three things what Ingrid Dracula can never be! Honestly she needed to stay away from Vlad more.

"You like it?" The older Ingrid showing her black jacket off to her younger self, trying to make the situation less awkward "it is brand new, the latest design" she could tell her younger self was impressed and moved over to the sofa opposite. "Vladdy actually got me this for an early birthday present after he _accidently_ destroyed my other one."

"Vlad" laughed the younger Ingrid "accurately destroying something?" laughing again.

"You would be surprised of his temper, little warning for you in the future." with that she poured the bottle of blood into the goblet younger Ingrid doing the same with the coke and sipped lightly.

"Why should I be warned of Vlad?" asked the younger Ingrid "he's a spineless wimp who can't stand the sight of blood."

"Ha" laughed the older Ingrid "wait until another four years."

"I'm so scared" muttered the younger Ingrid sarcastically and the older Ingrid shook her head and took a sip of her blood. "I can't wait till I'm a full vampire, is it really as good as everyone says?"

Older Ingrid didn't know how to answer that she wouldn't admit this out loud but since she became a vampire she had made many mistakes that she regrets, Will being one of them, there is no point of making a list because you Young Dracula fans should know them already (unless your very slow).

Older Ingrid had the urge to warn her younger version about turning Will and that it was a stupid idea but for some reason it didn't feel right she had read the rules on the table but she didn't have to, If she told her young self about Will it would change everything maybe if Ingrid hadn't changed Will he wouldn't have been dusted and she wouldn't have gone mad and destroyed half of Stokely's population and she would still be there, not living in a breather school in a duty old attic. Vlad would still be the Chosen One officially but she would of never have turned Ryan that would of lead to Vlad meeting Erin which of lead to Erin turning into a traitorous vampire running away with her so called half-brother who had just tried to kill the whole family. Ok I lot would of changed if Ingrid never bit Will but did she want it to change? She now knew her father loved her and she made peace with her brother (for now anyway) did she really want it to change? No.

"There are ups and downs and you will make some stupid decisions you can't help" the older Ingrid admitted "but don't spend your unlife regretting them it's not worth it." The young Ingrid nodded and smiled,

"I won't" she looked as if she was about to say more but then the two Ingrid's heard a bell around them.

_**DONG, DONG, DONG **_

"I think it wants us to leave" sighed the older Ingrid putting her glass goblet down the younger one doing the same with the coke,

"Do you think we can see each other again?" asked the young Ingrid.

"Hey this our blood mirror we will make it do what we want."

The two Ingrids smiled walking through the walls they just came in from not looking back with the hope they will meet like this again.

**Who do you want to see next? The Count or Jonno or someone else I might leave Vlad last but it's up to you lot!**


	3. Count Dracula

**The future Meats The Past **

**~Count Dracula~ **

**~2008~ **

"Renfield!" The Count called up his servant who was hanging some cobwebs on the celling of the mirror room, "fetch me a bottle of something red and sweet."

"Strawberry juice?" Asked Renfield stupidly, that always made the Count wonder why he put up with him.

"No you imbosile, blood! Get me a bottle of blood." He was not in the mood today.

"Yes master," his idiotic servant squeaked clumsily climbing down the ladder to the blood cellar for the finest blood he could find wondering why his master was in such a foul mood. Well this is what happened

_1 hour earlier _

"_Dad!" his son and heir had his arms crossed and a look of childish annoyance on his face. _

"_Oh what is it now son?" The Count moaned, slouching on his throne._

"_A postman and a milkman have been killed this week." _

"_Oh, dear how tragic" Yeah right! _

"_Oh really? Then why where there bit marks on the victims necks?" _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_It's on the front of the newspaper." _

_The Count turned in annoyance to the front of the newspaper he had been holding._

"_Well it nothing to do with me." _

"_Yeah right, we are the only vampires in Stokely, unless it was one of your so-called-vampire friends that's been visiting." _

"_Don't be absurd, when you're a full vampire you'll understand!" _

_With that his son stormed out of the room._

Looking back on the conversation the Count wondered if he said the right thing…Well not the right thing, vampires never do the right thing but things that would prevent his son slaying him in the future.

For no particular reason the Count found himself staring at the blood mirror, it was a very plain mirror all black and full of cobwebs and a skull at the top, there wasn't really anything that interesting about it. He turned his back on the mirror wondering what was taking Renfield so long with that blood then out of nowhere he felt a strong stone hand grab his shoulder, pulling him into the mirror…

**~Count Dracula~**

**~2013~ **

"Renfield!" The Count called up his servant who was hanging some cobwebs on the celling of the mirror room "fetch me a bottle of something red and sweet"

"Strawberry juice?" Asked Renfield stupidly that always made the Count wonder for the hundredth why he put up with.

"No you imbosiel, blood! Get me a bottle of blood" He was not in the mood today.

"Yes master" his idiotic servant squeaked clumsily climbing down the ladder to the blood cellar for the finest blood he could find…His master certainly wasn't in a good mood. He had The Vampire Times on his case making him look like a complete breather loving, soy blood drinking whimpire. Yes he was in love with the breather woman, Miss McCauley and he had drunk soy blood only because Renfiled's attempted to make a soy blood taste like the real thing but it was completely hopeless. But that wasn't the main problem.

_1 hour earlier _

"_Where have you been?" his son stood there in front of the Count throne arms crossed and a frown on his face. _

"_What have I done now?" the Count moaned rubbing his forehead in annoyance. _

"_Two people have been killed in the last week one a postman another a milkman"_

"_So?" _

"_They had found bite marks on the victims neck obviously a vampire" _

"_Then talk to your SCRAP vamps, I told you it would be a bad idea" _

"_It's wasn't the SCRAP vamps, when the Guild identified the bodies they found the mark was made by an old vampire, 600 years old to be exact." _

"_You think it's me?" _

"_Maybe, unless it's one of your stuffy old friends on the High Council, then I would have to make full investigation" _

"_There will be no need for that." _

"_There is every need for it." _

"_So what are you going to do your grandness?" The Count smirked sarcastically. He knew Vlad was getting fed up with this, they have had this conversation for five or six years now. _

"_Well like I said I would have to make a full investigation of the council and the person responsible for the biting will be punished, anything else?" _

"_Even if that biter is your own father" _

"_Well I don't know, is it?" _

_There was a pause _

"_You think it's me don't you" The Count stared down at his son in disbelief, "you think it's me don't you!?" He repeated to emphasize his point. _

_Vlad didn't say anything just looked down, smiled and zoomed out the room leaving the Count wondering what was going through the mind of his son. Was he still good or was his dark side getting stronger each day? It made the Count frustrated. _

Back in the mirror room

The Count glazed into the blood mirror for no particular reason with Renfield out the room everything was strangely quiet. The mirror showed no reflection which was fine with him but something about the mirror seemed different. He examined the creatures that guarded the mirror. The Count had never seen the creatures move in fact how long had the stone creatures been there? He hadn't noticed them since Vlad put the crown of power on five years ago. The Count tapped the statues with his middle finger, they were stone cold, but that's what they were. Stone.

He turned his back on the mirror wondering what was taking the servant so long, but as he turned his back he felt two solid, strong, stone hands grip his shoulders he had no time to turn as he was pulled into the mirror.

In the Mirror

The future Count found himself stumbling into a candle lit room with fine furniture. I won't bother describing the room as it was same room Ingrid was in but this time on the table was one large bottle of blood and two goblets either side. Was he expecting someone? Making himself comfortable on the large sofa and helping himself to a full goblet of blood, he was so thirsty! Just then he heard a ripping sound coming from the wall in front of him, lifting his head up towards the noise he saw to his amazement the wall rip open as a man stumbled in wearing a long back cloak trailing to the floor. His back glossy hair reached passed his shoulders. He had high cheek bones and the pale features that gave him the identity of a vampire, but he was not just any vampire, oh no.

The two Count Draculas blinked at each other in surprise and astonishment. This was not possible, not true there can only be one Count Dracula in the world or it was a fight to the death…Well as dead as a vampire can get.

"Who is this imposter?!" snarled the past Count (I won't say younger because that's a word that the Count isn't).

"Imposter?" snapped the future Count "you can't even get my hair right." The sound of thunder was starting to erupt around them.

"What? How dare you at least my hair is that of a gentleman and not long and not flowing like a _girls._"

Pause. Everything stopped, the candle light glowing brighter, the room shook, blood spilt on the glass table; the rules were covered, and the two Counts were in for a bit of a shock.

"Right," snapped the future Count and threw his glove towards the past Count, "I challenge you to a duel."

"No!" The past Count shot back and threw his own glove towards the future Count, "I challenge _you _to a duel."

"No it doesn't work like that, I challenged you first therefore accept my challenge."

"Never, Count Dracula will never accept a challenge from a fraud such as you."

"BUT I'M COUNT DRACULA!"

"NO I AM!"

The two Counts were in battle but if you go back to the first chapter _"The 5 RULES" _rule two clearly says

'_You're not allowed to have a physical fight (that means biting, punching, kicking, etc.) if the past self is not a vampire yet, Future Vampire Vs Past Vampire or Past Breather vs Future Breather is acceptable but is not recommended, __once you're both in the Time mirror any injury the past self gets the future version will feel it to.__' _

You can guess what's going to happen.

"Ouch!"

The future Count had just pulled his pasts self's hair and then he felt a sharp tug on the back of his head like it was his head being yanked.

The past Count shot fire at the future self, burning his hand away from his hair but just as he did it he felt his hand suddenly burn but that didn't stop the two Count, the battle was not bloody and vicious like how a true Dracula should fight, it was more the fight when you see two school girls fighting in the halls but no one was winning, but being Count Dracula they would give up until there was a victor.

Then the bell stared to ring.

_**DONG, DONG, DONG **_

But the Counts took no notice they were to busy screaming insults at each other and pulling their hair.

_**DONG, DONG, DONG **_

Then without warning, with unimaginable strength the Counts were yanked away from each other and shoved into the wall back to their own time lines, before they could even see the two stone monsters with smirks across their faces…

**What did you think? Sorry for the long wait, I have a busy life. **

**Any way! who should be next Jonno or Renfiled? **


	4. Jonno

**The future Meats The Past**

**~Jonno~**

**2008**

"Do you see anything suspicious Jonno?" Mr Van Hellsing asked his son for seventh time that day.

"Not yet dad," Jonno sighed, this was hopeless they have been watching that castle for months and nothing. He knew now that the Counts (or should I say the Dracula's) were vampires. The Van Hellsings have been watching the castle in case some innocent victim got caught in Count Draculas fangs, but the only movements inside that were Renfield going to the shops (whatever shopping means to Renfield) and Vlad and Ingrid walking to school.

_A few hours earlier, Stokely School _

"_Hey Jonno," said Vladimir Dracula, as Jonno was moving away from his locker. _

"_What do you want…Vampire?" Jonno mumbled, trying to keep are good distance from the pre-teen vampire. _

"_I just want to say sorry about my dad kidnapping you." Jonno had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. "I only want us to get along and hope one day we could be…you know…friends. _

_That time I laughed. _

"_I'll never be friends with a vampire." _

"Dad," Jonno turned to his father, he asked a question that had been on his mind for a while "Why are you so obsessed with vampire in the first place?"

"Because it's our family tradition son," my dad says though I hear this phrase all the time, but it wasn't enough "The Van Hellsings have been slaying vampires for over a thousand years."

"But none of them was able to slay the Draculas?"

That time dad didn't say anything and it was just another day watching the castle and trying to get home and put on a Doctor Who DVD before mum gets too suspicious.

Night had come, the full moon was up and stars where shining, a nice warm breeze, a perfect night…for slaying vampires. Once he could hear his dad snoring he slowly crawled out of bed. He pulled on his jacket and took out his hidden stake from under the floor boards and using the skills his dad taught him he moved out the caravan without a sound.

He headed up the hill to the Dracula's castle. His feet crunching against the stone path hoping that the Count couldn't hear it. He was sure that that they were asleep he knew the Count was sometimes up during the day so he had to sleep sometime…he just hoped it was one of those nights.

He used the secret passage his dad showed him to get inside it so easy…maybe a little too easy. Jonno did not know his way around the castle so he would have to be careful and with any luck he would find the Count and stake him as quickly as you can say 'garlic' _**(Oh Jonno how stupid can you get!) **_

He moved silently though the dusty corridors using his hands to guide him though the darkness. Probably hoping to come across an electric light 'if only vampire's knew what electric was' thought Jonno bitterly until his hand reached door knob. Was it the Count's cambers, surly this castle must have many rooms though? But being the brave young idiotic Van Hellsing he was he creaked the door open and peered inside. To his surprise he found a small room, the room was dimly lit by a one candle like someone was expecting him, but Jonno didn't acknowledge that fact, he only saw his refection in the mirror.

But why would a vampire own a mirror they didn't have reflections?

He moved curiously towards the mirror, carefully pulling off the cobwebs that hung from its' frame. There was something about this mirror that drew him to it like magnet or a moth to a flame if that's the best wording for it. Was this the Dracula blood mirror?

Then suddenly he heard a crash from behind him, he turned around his stake at the ready and if you have been following this fanfic you should have some idea what happened next…You guessed it, two strong hands pulled him into the mirror.

**~ Jonno~ **

**2013**

Jonno Van Hellsing had called in to talk to Vlad about his mother, Mina Van Hellsing, Mina had been witnessed slaying a half-fang vampire who looked suspiciously like Erin Noble, whether it was her or not I will let you Young Dracula fans decide, but the point is this half-fang hadn't done anything wrong, she was just passing over the way to Garside Grange but no one will ever know why now thanks to Mina. And as you guessed Vlad was not happy. A vampire had been killed with unjustness. Mina's trial was next week and Jonno was upset, it's not like his mum didn't deserve it he knew that much and hoped she did get some kind of punishment if it was to stop her bitter behaviour and turn her back into the sweet kind mother she was back in Stokely before his father died.

Witnessing Erin Van Hellsings death had made both the Van Hellsings bitter and revengeful towards Vladimir Dracula but two years ago Jonno had made peace with Vlad and organised a truce with the vampires and the slayers and now Vlad and Jonno were good friends even after Vlad mind wiped his mother (for the second time) he brought her back and the two friends were starting fresh.

Vlad and Jonno were sat on two chairs in the Blood Mirror Room it was the only quiet place at the moment. Renfield was cleaning in Vlads room (whatever word 'clean' means to Renfield), the half-fangs had been taking camp in the blood bank since last winter when their dump of a home had been flooded but that was months ago and the Count was occupying himself in the throne room talking some nonsense about some imposter pretending to him…Nonsense really explains why Wolfie was the only one listening and god knows what Ingrid was doing…

Anyway back to Jonno and Vlad

"I know this must be hard for you Jonno," said Vlad as sincerely as a vampire can get "but I wouldn't worry, the worse she can probably get is her licence taken off her or even as little as a warning."

"Yeah but it won't stop her," Jonno said bitterly looking down at the cup of tea in his hand "she will never completely agree to the truce."

"It doesn't matter; we still have plenty others on our side if you're mum doesn't like it she will have to quit."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry Vlad, I know that I came here for company and that but can I be left alone please...you know to think?"

"Sure mate," said Vlad getting up from his chair and patting Jonno on the back "Just call me if you want anything, you know I'm always here for you."

Jonno smiled and nodded at Vlad thankful to have a friend like him, you know maybe if it wasn't for his dads slaying obsession Jonno thought that he and Vlad might have been friends sooner. Even though Vlad had mind wiped him and his family to forget about vampires causing Eric VanHellsings death and had also mind wiped his mum for a second time. There was no use blaming Vlad because in the end peace is what matted. He remembered that conversation with Vlad back in Stokely five years ago how he said he would never be friends with a vampire, how much can change in just five years.

He turned his gaze to the Blood mirror. If he smashed that mirror now all of Vlad's vampire powers would be gone and his family will be wiped out. In his training as a slayer he had smashed blood mirrors because a whole family of vampires had to be wiped out. It was so easy at the time now when he thought about it, it made him sick to know how easy it was to destroy a family in one simple act…He had known from his own experience what that felt like.

He walked up to the mirror running his hands over the stone face and horns of one of the devil monsters that proudly stood beside the mirror as if it's really guarding it. The stone was so detailed and fine almost as if it were real, he was sure any museum would pay millions for one of these. As he examined the creature he didn't notice the other coming up from behind him, he only noticed when it grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in to the mirror.

Jonno blinked a few times and looked to find himself in a very vampire-ish room. Was this some kind of vampire joke?

"Ok Ingrid you've got me!" he called out thinking it was one of Ingrid's tricks, no answer "Mr Count!" he called still no answer. Before he could call again he heard a ripping sound and the wall opposite spilt open and a young boy stumbled out.

The boy was armed with a stake in his hand and wore jacket of a slayer.

He had black curly hair…Like Jonnos

Tanned skin…Like Jonnos

Dark eyes…Like Jonnos

But he was younger maybe thirteen or so.

The two Jonnos stared at each other in amazement it seemed like ages before any of the Jonno's even blinked…someone had to say something.

"Errrr" Started the older and a lot stronger Jonno "hi" With that the younger one fell back and fainted.

The older Jonno couldn't say was surprised he wanted to faint himself then wake up in the mirror room thinking it was a bad dream but being realistic he didn't think that was going to happen. So doing something useful he picked up his younger self and plopped him down the on coach.

"_Right!" _He thought_ "time to find a way out of here." _

There was no door in the room when he saw his younger self he came out though the wall but the wall was rock solid. Those creatures? Did they have something to do with it? No only Vlad can control them and he was out the room when this happened. He heard a moan behind him. It was his younger self waking up.

'_Not now' _Jonno thought, he didn't want to have a conversation with his younger self but he guessed he would never get out of here if he didn't _'Come on Jonno, let's get this over with.' _

The younger Jonno sat up and rubbed his eyes. The older version sat down on the opposite coach trying his best to look calm and knowing what he was doing…which would be a lie.

The young Jonno seemed to forget where he was as he looked around the room in bewilderment.

"W-W-Where am I?" he managed to blurt out though his shocked state.

"It's ok, everything is going to be fine." The older Jonno reassured his younger self even though that wasn't the answer to the question.

"Where am I?" the younger asked again trying to sound demanding but the voice turned out to show a hint of fear. The younger version had seen to forget he was talking to his older self. Just shows how much Jonno's brain span had grown over the past five years.

"You don't need to be afraid" the older Jonno putting a smile on his face "We are alone here and our captors have left bottles of coke on the table and have made us this comfortable room so we are quite safe"…_For now_, but Jonno didn't say that out loud. It was true that two bottles of coke where placed on the glass table one for each boy.

"Here" said the older Jonno opening a bottle for the younger version, "you just fainted and you need some sugar in you."

But as he suspected the younger Jonno didn't take it. He looked at the bottle as if someone had poisoned it and that the man sitting opposite him was the one who was up to this.

"I want to go home" he said stubbornly.

"So do I" said the older "But I don't think that will happen if we don't talk."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where you anywhere near the Dracula blood mirror before you came here?"

"Yes, I was thinking off smash it."

The older Jonno flinched,

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the Dracula's are heartless blood suckers, they need to be destroyed."

"Have you ever seen any of the Draculas suck peoples blood?" The older Jonno planned to challenge his 13 year old self's beliefs, he knew what was coming next.

"I don't need to; you don't have to be a slayer or any supernatural monster to know that the Count is the most dangerous vampire around without him everyone will be happy!"

"But he has two kids, what do you think will happen to them."

"Well if I destroy the blood mirror all there family would be dust and they will have no powers, they can't go to their mother because the children can only get powers from their fathers side of the mirror so they would be disowned" The younger Jonno seemed rather pleased with his vast knowledge.

"You know a lot," The older commented "for someone who would take pleasure into seeing a brother and a sister orphaned, going into a care home unwanted"

"You make that sound as if it were a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!" snapped the older Jonno "Vampires have feelings to, they can love and feel sorrow like us humans and if you smash that blood mirror you would be more of a monster than they are!"

The younger Jonno was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the man across from him. The older Jonno was taken aback too but he meant every word of it vampires where like humans they did have feelings and being friends with Vlad had shown him that. Vlad's love for Erin and how he made him happy only break his heart afterwards, Ingrid's love for Will, The Counts love for Miss McCauley and his children he hadn't had a properly thought about this until now and he knew that it would take years for his younger version to understand. Just then the walls from each side opened up as portal to their own time and the bells started to ring.

"I'm going," said the younger Jonno solemnly walk up to the portal.

"Wait!" Cried the older Jonno "You understand what I said about vampires?"

"We'll see" and with that he jumped into the portal and it closed behind him. The older Jonno in fear for the Draculas jumped into his own time portal '_I have to see if they are ok.' _

Jonno fell on the hard floor of the mirror room. He looked behind him the mirror was just has he left it the creatures on each side of the mirror were as still as anything. Getting up from the floor Jonno called,

"VLAD!" _'I have to be __completely__ sure that he is ok_'

"Jonno?" the voice came before he saw Vlad zooming right in front of him with a concerned look on his face "are you ok, you look as pale as me."

"I'm ok."

Jonno didn't tell Vlad about the mirror it was too weird to describe and he knew Vlad had enough on his plate, besides it won't be long before it's Vlad's turn to go into the time mirror but we still have many more characters to go.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me update quicker **

**So who should be my next victim? **

**I'm sorry for the long wait but my exams are over now and I will update regularly from now on. I will also be updating 'Uncle Vlad' but I'm mainly going to concentrate on this fic for now. I would like to thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts I have gotten from both fics and if you have not read Uncle Vlad I suggest you read it. **


	5. Robbin

**The future Meats The Past **

Robin Branagh

**2008 **

"This is so freaken awesome!" Said Robin bouncing on Vlad's bed. "A vampire party, I'm going to have my best fake fangs, blood down my chin, hey Vlad can I borrow one of your capes?"

"Robin I've already told you, it's not a party," Vlad sighed straightening the collar of his black shirt his father insisted he would wear, "It's only a bunch of my dad's five thousand year old friends having dinner, stuffing themselves with meat and bottles of blood, watching Renfield's Transylvanian twists."

"So they are not going to drain the whole village?" asked Robin in puzzlement. Usually when the Count had this type of thing the main event was for vampires biting local peasants and every time Vlad, Robin and Chloe had been there to stop it.

"Not this time, with the VanHellsings about dad wants to bite them for himself he doesn't want the other vampires ruining his chance in draining VanHellsing before him."

"But your dad has had plenty of opportunities to bite him."

"I know" Vlad smiled "I don't think he will, he just likes messing with his head."

"Yeah, so about this party?"

"No Robin it's too dangerous if my dad is discovered letting his son hang out with humans I won't be allowed outside again!"

"Ok, so where do I go?"

"Home."

"What!?"

"You can't stay here, not with vampires around."

"Fine" Robin snapped jumping of the bed "I know where I'm not wanted."

"Don't be like that Robin" But when Vlad turned to face Robin he was already gone.

"Stupid Vlad" Robin was muttering to himself, "I'm more of a vampire than him." Robin stormed down the stairs, accidently pushing Renfield over but he took no notice.

Robin had no desire to go home to his cheesy parents, stupid brothers and annoying know-it-all sister in fact he wouldn't mind if a vampire bit him, he would turn into one of them and besides he enjoyed the thought of the risk of being caught or a vampire sniffing him out. He would have to hide, but where? It would have to be somewhere where the vampires won't go or sniff him out but it would have to be somewhere that would cause enough suspicion to hunt for him.

Underground. The vampires will never go down there they will probably just stay in the throne room. Robin knew the way, he had been down with Vlad loads of times. With a big smile on his face he set of down the dark corridor of the underground rooms in the castle…where the mirror room was.

He reached the mirror room and shut the door behind him and leant against it. Now he was trapped in a room with no other doors or windows with a bunch of evil vampires up stairs…cool

He had never had a proper look in the mirror room. The last time he was here is when Boris transformed…that was a disaster.

He looked at his refection in the mirror. He did look like a vampire with his pale skin, Goth clothes and black hair. He wondered if there was a refection somewhere in that mirror waiting to grab him turn him into a fully-fledged vampire then he won't need his family anymore he would be Robin- racula!

Ok that's a bit lame but it's not a bad thought.

He reached out to touch the mirror with his finger tips to see if he can merge with it but it was just solid glass Robin felt a wave of disappointment until he felt a hard shove on his back and he stumbled though the mirror.

**2013**

"This is so freaken awesome" Robin stared in wonder as vampires were lining up with fangs bared, hands reaching out, all trying to getting their hands on some blood first. Ingrid and Renfield were hurrying with bottles and glasses, serving the hungry vampires who have not drank any blood all day. Vlad, Chloe and Robin stood away from them in the far corner watching the scramble.

"So this happens every night?" asked Chloe taking in all the madness.

"Yep" answered Vlad "they still haven't learnt to queue up in an orderly line but I will leave that lesson for another time."

"But this is awesome!" cried Robin, "who wouldn't want to this every day?"

Vlad and Chloe just rolled their eyes and gave each other the look which probably says _'oh Robin.' _

"Come on," Said Vlad "Let have lunch somewhere quieter." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"You two can go on ahead," said Robin clearly hypnotised by the scene in front of him, "I'll stay here."

But Vlad was not having any of that with his amazing Chosen One powers he dragged poor Robin by the ear down to the mirror room.

"That hurt!" whinged Robin as they sat down, rubbing his sore ear. They were sitting at the table in the mirror room. This room had become a regular place for Vlad to come whenever he wanted to chill with his mates or just be alone.

"I'm not having you alone with a crowed of hungry vampires," sighed Vlad as he brought cups of tea to the table. "They are not fully trained yet and if they find out you're a breather they will drain the blood of out you not because they are hungry but just for fun."

"Thanks for getting me out of there" Said Robin as he took a sip of the tea only to pull a face of disgust "So… besides training street vamps to become goodie-two-shoes have we missed anything interesting?"

"Not really" Vlad avoiding eye contact and taking a sip of his tea. Robin could tell he was lying but decided not to push the matter any further. Even after not seeing each other for five years Robin could still read his friends face like a book, even though he has aged a lot and looks more like a vampire and more like a Dracula…

"Er…Vlad?" started Chloe putting down her cup, "do you have any toilets around here?"

"Oh yes!" Vlad said getting up out of his seat, "Come I will lead you to them."

"Thanks" said Chloe clearly grateful, "Robin you will be ok for a few minutes on your own won't you?"

"Sure don't worry about me," said Robin taking another half-hearted sip of his tea.

"Great!" said Chloe and Vlad both cheered in fake enthusiasm.

"Hey, don't be sarcastic about it!"

"Hey don't worry about it mate, we will be back soon I just don't Chloe walking around by herself while the street vamps are here" _Mate? _Vlad was turning into a proper Scouser _**(Those who don't know this a Scouser is someone from Liverpool where Young Dracula is set) **_"sometimes they sneak around the corridors but they won't come in here, you'll be safe."

"Thanks _mate_." Robin was not convinced but oh well what can you do?...I had to get Vlad and Chloe out of the room somehow so Robin can have his turn in the Time Mirror!

Anyway Vlad and Chloe left walking too close together for Robin's liking. Seriously if his sister was going to be a vampire before him he would throw a casket.

Robin once again looked at the cup of tea in disgust _'Honestly how can people drink this crap'_

He got up leaving the discarded cup on the table, honestly there was nothing to do in here. Robin was the type of person who had to fidget with something or he would become bored very quickly. The only furniture in the Mirror room was a table and three chairs and of course a mirror, but that was it. There wasn't anything interesting or personal to look at like family pictures, wallpaper or posters the room was very blank.

The only thing that gave the room some interesting identity was the Blood Mirror. I mean those stone monsters where wicked, Robin was thinking how many cool cartoon villains he could create with them. He could imagine them creeping around in the middle of the night ready grab you in your sleep and carry you off for dinner…cool!

"You don't scare me though" said Robin eyeing one of the creepy demon things that guarded the mirror "You know, I wonder why I don't remember you?" Robin remembered the mirror with a black frame full of cobwebs and a skull on top so where did these stone monsters come from? They looked so real. Robin waved his hands in front of the monsters face, pulled silly faces and did peek-a-boo on them but the creatures stayed still. Robin was disappointed "It would be cool if you were real."

"_Well maybe we are," _and as fast as Robin could blink the two monsters grabbed him by the arms pushing him though the mirror.

Robin fell flat on the floor; he probably would off broken his nose if the floor hadn't been covered in carpet. Robin picked himself up and saw his dream living room. Gothic couches, furniture and walls.

"Awesome" Robin gasped, he made himself comfortable on one of the sofa's. "Yum coke!" a whole lot better than tea!

Suddenly he heard a ripping noise and the wall he was facing spilt in two and a boy fell out, landing flat on his face. Robin ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked picking the boy up from the floor, he was still rubbing his sore nose and hadn't turned to face the young man who helped him yet. But the older Robin knew.

"Thanks man I'm alright, but I think I broke my nose though" This time the young Robin did look up and couldn't help but scream which of course made the older Robin scream. The truth was the older Robin hadn't changed that much in the past five years. He still wore the same type of clothes and wore his hair the same way, his skin was still pale. But he had grown taller that was probably one of the few things that changed.

"Are you like...?" started the younger Robin but he couldn't seem to finish. This was just too weird.

"I think so" The older Robin knew what his younger version meant. "How did you get in here?"

"Well you should know you are my future self."

"Well I don't know or I wouldn't have asked"

"How strange, I just got stuffed though the mirror, hey you're my reflection aren't you?"

"What are you on about?" Then he remembered. When he was younger with Vlad he thought there might be a reflection of him, a bloodthirsty vampire side one that was evil and cunning even more so than the Grand High Vampire. "Look I'm neither your reflection, nor a vampire so just don't ask again."

His younger self looked hurt and disappointed but Robin had to be hard on him. He knew what he was like when he was younger when something got into his head he would use everything in the book to prove he was right. Then the younger Robin asked

"So what are we doing here then, if you aren't my reflection?" You see…

"No idea" The older Robin confessed "Coke?" pointing to the bottles on the glass table. His younger self nodded eagerly and the two made themselves comfortable on the sofa's.

"So tell me what it's like the future?" started the young Robin "do people have flying cars? Have we communicated with other life forms? Go on holidays to Mars?"

"Hahaha I wish" The older Robin said and laughed as his younger self's imagination "Tell me what year have you come from?"

"2008"

"So we are five years apart not to long really but they have made quite a few awesome mobile phones, check out my new iPhone" The older Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange, futuristic devise

"An iPhone, I heard about these they are brand new?" the young Robin looked at the device in puzzlement but when the younger reached out to touch it a bolt of lightning struck his hand "OWW!" he cried.

"What the hell, are you ok?" The older Robin hastily put his phone back in his pocket and reached across to see if his younger self had any burn marks but fortunately there weren't.

"I'm fine I think, what the hell happened?" Just then, answering his question some words that the two Robins hadn't noticed before glowed a bright orange and it read '_**You can bring items into the mirror but you can't let your past or future version take it from you to their timeline practically if that item hasn't been invented yet or is destroyed later in the future.' **_

"But I'm not going to take it! I just want to look." said the younger Robin going into a sulk.

"Perhaps this mirror knows you too well" Shrugged the older Robin. The young Robin just pulled a face of annoyance and thought to change the subject. "So…Is Vlad a vampire yet or what?" The older Robin didn't answer. It just didn't feel right tell all these things to his past version and to confirm his suspicions. The table glowed again and more writing became noticeable "_**The present Dracula's **__**can't**__** discuss **__**mega**__** events that will happen in the future to their past self's or this would ruin time vortex and the story line this is the same with every rule" **_

"What is this Doctor who?" The younger Robin threw his arms up in annoyance.

The older Robin just burst out laughing. The younger Robin didn't see what was so funny, to him this was a very serious matter the man across from was being hysterical.

"I think I should go now and face the vampires," said the younger Robin getting up from the sofa to the wall which he had fallen out of and it gradually opened for him.

"Wait" the older Robin, now calmed down a bit and touched his youngerselfs shoulder "be careful, you are still young and still have plenty opportunities yet to become a vampire just be patient." The younger Robin looked surprised for a second then smiled warmly and thanked his older version. He felt like he learnt a lot, he remembered how his older version was concerned when he landed on his face when coming though the mirror and when that bolt of lightning shot though his hand and how his older version didn't taking things too seriously he just shrugged or laughed it off. Maybe that was better than getting into augments with his friends or getting himself killed. He went back to the mirror room with the hope now that no vampires will sniff him out.

The older Robin went back to his own timeline just in time to see Vlad and Chloe just coming through the door and looking at Robin is puzzlement.

"Robin" started Vlad "what are you doing on the floor?"

**Please review!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews it just proves more reviews creates faster updates. I hope people like that I chose Robin I miss him and I don't think he will be coming back but I had to include him. **

**So who's next? We've had Ingrid, The Count, Jonno and Robin. Do you want to see Chloe, Renfield or Magda next? Vlad's last. **


	6. Chloe

**The future Meets The Past **

Chloe Branagh

**2008 **

"Pens?"

"Check…"

"Rubber"

"Check…"

"Paper"

"Check….."

"Robin stop moaning!" Chloe Branagh snapped at her grumpy, Goth, vampire-freak brother who wasn't checking the bag-pack at all instead playing on his DS. "Honestly Robin have you even looked bag-pack?"

"Yeah….." Still on the DS taking no notice of his little sister. Chloe dropped her check list and moved over to the bag-pack, there wasn't anything in it!

"Robin this trip is important, the Branaghs have been winning the best camping competition in decades and if you think it's going to be ruined by my vampire-obsessed brother you can think again!"

Robin laughed, "Clam down sis it's just a camping trip it's no big deal."

"Fine I will just ask Vlad to help me!"

And with that she stormed off to the castle.

"Thanks so much for helping me Vlad" said Chloe as she sat herself down in the Dracula throne room, hoping she wasn't going to be the main dinner, but the Count was nowhere in sight, nor was Ingrid for that matter. Only Zoltan chewing on a bone, Renfield busying in the kitchen and Vlad just being the helpful guy he is.

"No problem," answered Vlad "Always here to help a friend." Chloe smiled,

"Thanks, now let's check this list…oh no"

"What's up?"

"I forgot the list and bag pack at that, I was so angry at Robin that I forgot to collect my stuff, I'm so silly!" Chloe hadn't felt this stupid in her life.

"It's fine Chloe," said Vlad reassuringly, "I will just run to your house and collect the list and bag-pack you stay here."

"Wait!" Chloe stood up from her seat, "It was my fault, it's my job to go and get it"

"No way, you came all the way up here I couldn't ask you to go back"

"But what about your dad?" Chloe was said in apprehension "If he finds me he will have me for dinner!"

"He's sleeping" Vlad reassured his friend "He won't do anything anyway I will only be ten minutes."

"Ok" but Chloe didn't feel ok she knew something was bound to go wrong "but please hurry."

Vlad nodded and promised he will be as fast as he can and he sprinted of out the castle leaving Chloe alone in the throne room.

"Ok Chloe" she said to herself "Its only for few minutes, nothing's going to happen to you, not all your life is a television series it's not like the Count is just going to wake up and waltz though the door just as Vlad has left."

"RENFIElD!" Chloe swore her heart stopped beating for a moment, she knew that voice belonged to the one and only Count Dracula… Wow her life really is a Television series.

Chloe was in panic, she didn't fancy being alone with the Count or a vampire at that but luckily Chloe is a fast thinker. She remembered a secrets passage Vlad showed her a few weeks ago that leads under the castle.

She ran towards the old grandfather clock that was positioned at the back of the throne room she pulled the grandfather clock forwards which swung like a door and ran in the gap and closed the grandfather clock carefully behind her just in time for the Count to dramatically make himself home in the throne room. But Chloe didn't know that, the only thing on her mind was to keep as much distance between herself and Count Dracula as possible.

She was running down a long, dark tunnel she felt like a blind child running her right hand to feel the stone cold wall and her left hand outstretched in front of her in fear of banging into anything. And it was lucky she was or she would have bashed her head on a hard wooden door. She felt around for the boor handle and she pushed it open with a loud creak _'I sure hope no one heard that' _and she squeezed herself though the door hoping it was a way out.

But instead to her dismay it just lead her in to a dark room with no windows, no other doors, nothing. She was about to turn back _'I'm sure Vlad would be back by now' _but she stopped herself when her eyes caught a shape in the darkness.

'_Just leave it alone Chloe.' _

She took a step in the room.

'_It's probably some thousand year old, historic family heirloom." _

She was already walking towards to object.

'_No good will come out of it." _

As soon as she stood in front of the object it started to glow a tine silvery light.

'_Am I being hypnotised?' _

She was proven correct as if her feet had a mind of their own she stepped into the mirror.

**2013 **

"Garlic"

"Check"

"Stack"

"Check"

"UV lights"

"Thanks for your help Chloe," Vlad smiled at his friend as they walked back to Garside "I don't think I would be able to touch that stuff."

"It's no problem," Chloe gave Vlad a smile back, "are you sure we are allowed to take this stuff, I mean Mina won't be too happy."

"It's serves her right, I can't risk the peace treaty, it's took me and Jonno almost three years to get where we are now and we've had too much trouble from Mina already." Chloe nodded if it took Vlad and Jonno so long to just come this far we don't want any more push backs.

"So what do we do with this stuff now burn it?"

"No," Vlad shook his head, "I don't think UV lights and fire mix well, we can't hide them anywhere in the school with vampires around, and so I've made a little room in the blood mirror"

"What, you made a room in a mirror?" Chloe was finding that quite hard to believe.

"I can control the mirror and can create as many rooms as I want, I just need someone to put them in for me." Vlad was looking at Chloe.

"Me!" Chloe said louder than she intended "Why? Do it yourself!"

"I can't. I have a class to teach and it will look suspicious if I go in the mirror room, my family know the power I have over the mirror, I can't them poking their noses in."

"And it's ok for me to look suspicious, and how do I do this anyway?"

"Seriously Chloe it's not like anyone will notice you and it's easy, I set it so only you can walk though, it will close once you get out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on I trust you." Chloe shone her biggest smile, he was just too sweet.

So they parted ways, Vlad going to see his revamp class and Chloe going to the blood mirror room with the bag of Mina's stuff across her shoulder. She felt braver than she was when she was younger. The walk to the mirror room was no trouble at all Vlad gave her clear directions and no vampires passed her, no werewolves, not even Renfield. When she got there she was surprised how much the blood mirror had changed. She was sure the Blood mirror was a tall black thing with a rotting skull on top with cobwebs hanging down but this one was quite different. The mirror was clean, no skull on the top and the frame was a very nice colour it would be quite beautiful if it weren't for the two stone demons standing on either side. Chloe was sure they were not real but they made the mirror unapproachable especially to breathers like Chloe.

'_Come on Chloe,' _she said to herself_ 'you're not that wimpy girl you were five years ago.'_

She took a deep breath ignoring the stone creatures and walked straight to the mirror as just as Vlad promised she walked right though the mirror. But if Chloe hadn't ignored the stone monsters that where on either side of the mirror she would have seen the stone demons wicked smiles cross their faces.

Chloe wondered if she was in the right place, this room was far too grand just to hide something in. Chloe expected something more like a closet than a living room. Chloe moved backwards hoping to come out the way she came but was surprised when her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Vlad!" She called out; she tried again and again but nothing. Chloe sat herself down on one of the sofas and breathed deeply, _'Ok Chloe, don't panic, Vlad knows you're here, when he discovers I'm not back he will come here' _But it didn't seem to be helping much.

When she thought this all couldn't get any weirder she jumped suddenly as the wall opposite her opened up and a pale blond girl wandered in as if she was in a trance but once the wall closed behind her she had to blink a few times and looked very confused.

"Where am I" She asked as soon as she saw the older Chloe on the sofa. They had changed a lot in both appearance and personality so they didn't really recognise each other.

"I don't know," answered the other Chloe "How did you get here?"

"It was weird," said the young Chloe mysteriously as she sat down on the other sofa, "I wanted to leave but I couldn't, it was like I was in a trance."

"Couldn't leave what?"

"The mirror, I know it sounds crazy but I went through a mirror." The young Chloe's eyes were wide with horror as she remembered what had happened.

"Well you're okay now." The older Chloe seeing the look of terror in the poor girls face leant over the table and took her hands "Nothing is going to happen to you."

The younger Chloe was strangely reassured by the young women's words, she felt safe in her presence even though she didn't know her name.

"How can you be so calm?" Asked the younger Chloe.

"Well" The older Chloe had to think about that. The truth was that she didn't feel calm at all in fact she was terrified but she had to keep her cool or the younger girl might panic and that's the last thing she wanted, "I suppose were not in any danger" Okaaay, that sounded lame….

And obviously the younger girl thought it too.

"Look," the older Chloe continued "we can't just panic that will get us nowhere, just let's just sit and wait to see what happens."

"Or how about we just find a way out?"

"I don't know, I can't see any doors, maybe there is a secret passage way," but the two girls couldn't find one. They looked around the sofa's, the table, the glowing candles, walls, and floorboards but it was pointless .

"If there's away in there must be a way out," cried the younger Chloe in frustration "It's scientifically impossible for there not to be."

"Never say anything's impossible." The older Chloe said without mentioning the vampires she was working with. She knew the Dracula's had something to do with this so did the younger Chloe but neither of them wanted to sound mad so they left it at that.

"I want to go home," said the younger Chloe. The older turned to see her younger self fight back the tears in her eyes "WHY CAN'T I BE A NORMAL GIRL!" With that the door leading to the year 2008 appeared and before the older Chloe could speak the younger Chloe rushed out the room though the blue portal before it closed behind her leaving the older girl in shock.

Just then the portal opened on the other side of the wall this was Chloe's way out, back to her own time in 2013 but the older Chloe left with the guilt that she never asked that young girls name.

Back in 2008 however Vlad had just come though the front door of the castle as he felt something run into him and they crashed to the floor.

"Chloe?" he asked as he saw his friend in a pile on the floor looking completely angry,

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

**That's right what took me so long LOL I have been very busy these few weeks so please forgive the wait.**

**I don't like Chloe very much, she wasn't even going to have a chapter but this came to my head and I suppose it was worth writing. I know probably a lot of people think it's out of Chloe's character to run off crying but she is a very week character and whenever she is in danger she's always with Vlad or Robin so probably makes a difference and if she came back in season 5 I would like her to be a lot tougher and rebellious than she was back then. **

**UP NEXT-RENFILED! **


	7. Renfield

**The future Meats The Past **

**~ Renfield**

**2008 **

"Renfield!" The Count called out to his breather servant in fury. The Dracula's were sat around the dinner table a time when Count Dracula could enjoy his delicious bottle of blood but tonight was not the case.

Renfield ran up to his master with a bowl which was probably filled with mashed up eye balls. "Yes Master?" The servant said polity as he could. He was stupid but not that stupid, he knew that whenever his master used that tone with him it meant he was in trouble.

The Count shot Renfield with his death glare took the bowl of masked eye balls off Renfield and threw it at his face before grabbing Renfield's collar and pulled him down the goblet of not-so-filled-with-blood.

"What is this?" The Count gestured to the goblet.

"Blood master?"

"_Don't lie" _The Count hissed bearing his fangs _"What is it?" _

"Watered down tomato sauce master" Renfield tried.

"YOU IDOIT!" The Count bellowed as he threw his servant across the room with a crash "It's bad enough people are pretending to be me and now I can't seem to get any fresh blood anywhere and I'm stuck with tomatoes!"

"Well it makes a change from tomato soup," said Renfield as his picked himself off the floor. The Count took the goblet ready to throw it at his servant but then…

"Dad" Thanks Vlad for coming to the rescue "Maybe you've punished Renfield enough today."

"Oh my son and heir you have a lot to learn." Then the Count gave a big loud devastated cry and bashed his head on the table and didn't say another word. With that Renfield went off….

"Oh master is really mad at me" Renfield muttered to himself. He hid himself in the blood mirror room where people are less likely to find him. "I knew I should have kidnapped that postman when I had the chance, now the Count will never make me immortal!"

"_Hahaha" _A cruel laughter filled the room. Renfield jumped and looked around the empty room but there was no one in sight

"W w who's there?"Renfiled stuttered pressing his back against the wall "Master?" he called. Maybe this was his punishment. Just then the blood mirror glowed a bright blue, Renfield couldn't take his eyes off it. He felt like a moth being drawn to a flame. He stood up on shaky legs and moved towards the light.

It was so beautiful, pure and bright soooo ugly in Renfield's opinion but he found himself moving towards it and that a few seconds later the mirror room was nothing but full of spiders and old cobwebs.

**2013 **

Count Dracula looked upon his breather servant in disgust and embarrassment but he couldn't say he was surprised. Sir Albus Augustinus Antonius, the highest of the High Vampire council had come for business with the one and only Vladimir Dracula, the chosen One and Grand High Vampire. But instead he was welcomed by the most ugliest, stinky and the most stupid breather he had ever encountered not worth the trouble of getting his fangs into.

Renfield had 'borrowed' Ingrid's old school uniform and was now doing a Britney Spears impression to the song in the background 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' which was surprisingly quite accurate considering that I'm not a Britney Spears fan.

"Where is the Chosen One?" Sir Albus asked the Count impatiently "I'm a very busy man and I have no time to watch this breather make a fool out of himself."

"He'll be here," The Count instead but he didn't quite believe in it himself. "Renfield!" the Count snapped his figures and the CD player switched off. "Go and find Vlad and please get changed, you looked more hideous than usual!"

"Yes master," Renfield did a slight curtsey and the Count pulled a face in disgust

"GET TO IT!" and Renfield strutted of to search for young master Vladimir.

Once out the room Renfield started to do his famous Count impressions (Which were just as good as his Brittney Spears impressions)

"Renfield go and find Vlad, Renfield you look hideous nag nag nag…"

"To be more accurate Renfield he said 'you look more hideous than usual." Renfield gave a frightened squeak then looked behind him to see the house mutt/boy Wolfie. The little boy gave his widest grin and Renfield played the role of the grouchy house keeper.

"What do you want you little mutt? go on scram!" But Wolfie didn't move instead he gave Renfield his ultimate attack, his SUPPER CUTE PUPPY EYE'S ATTACK! But unfortunately…

"I've seen it before," Renfield sighed "what do you want a dog biscuit, a squeaky toy, walkies?"

"I know where Vlad is"

"Where?"

"Dog biscuit first."

Renfield sighed, reaching into his blouse he produced Wolfe's special dog biscuit and threw it at Wolfie.

"Ok, now tell me where he is."

"I saw him leave for the mirror room a few minutes ago," said Wolfie as munched on his dog treat with crumbs all over his mouth.

"Thanks boy," giving Wolfie a pat on the head and ran (or should I say staggered erratically on his high heels), straight for the mirror room.

Once at the mirror room Renfield called out "Master Vlad!" No answer. He moved more into the room and called again,

"Master Vlad where are, this is not the time to play hide and seek." Even though Vlad was now eighteen now and far too old for hide and seek.

Renfield, too busy calling out to someone who obviously was there, didn't notice little Wolfie quietly come up to the mirror room with a bunch of keys in his hand. He pulled the old wooden door shut with a SLAM! Renfield turned around just to hear the jangle of a key being turned. Renfield pulled on the door knob as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge.

"Wolfie!" He called out "Master Vlad! Somebody!" But the only the two stone monsters guarding the Blood mirror could hear him and like they would be any help…

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Renfield mumbling to himself "Ok Renfield you and do this, you have been in these situations before, even though the Count always punishes me afterwards."

Renfield stopped and checked out his refection in the mirror admiring how well Ingrid's old school uniform fitted him. Even though his stomach came out a bit, the tight skirt made it hard for him to walk and the high heels didn't make it any easier. But yeah he looked good _**(Whatever). **_

And clearly the stone devil monsters agreed with me, while Renfield checked himself out (Which I'm not going to describe because the total idea is horrendous) the stone guards rolled their eyes and while Renfield was showing of his legs and stone monsters chucked him in the mirror before he did something more disgusting ewww….

Renfield stumbled in to a large room, falling over on the floorboards and twisting his ankle, he cried out in pain "Damn you high heels!" He looked around of gothic like room hoping to find someone who would help but he was alone for now anyway…

He leant his head back against the floor which was not the dirty smelly floor that he was used to back with the Dracula's, he missed it already. If only some kind strong person will help him up. Suddenly he heard something on the other side of the room but couldn't see because the couch was in the way.

"Who's there?" Trying to sound brave, "I warn you I am Renfield the superior and if you come any closer I… He stopped as he saw the man who was standing there. He wore clothes like he hadn't changed in years, his skin was a greasy orange and the boils that covered his face made Renfield think _'I have never seen such a handsome man before'_.

"Are you ok madam?" asked the younger Renfield, for he had never seen such a beautiful women before **(Author Note- Don't asked me what the younger Renfield saw in this 'women' describing him was more than I could take LOL) **and when Renfield saw a 'beautiful girl' particularly one in trouble, it was time to use his Renfield charm. "Would you like me to help you up madam?" The older Renfield didn't know what to think about being called madam but he sure liked being fussed over.

"Thank you sir" putting on his high pitched women's voice. Taking the older Renfield's outstretched hand. It was obvious that they didn't recognise each other. "And who may my saviour be?" **(Oh please) **

The younger Renfield's mind was ecstatic, someone thought he was a saviour, even though he was covered in mushed eyeballs. "Oh it's sir Renfield"

He older Renfield gasped "Really because that's my name too!"

"Really, then it just proves we were meant to be" And like that they were in love. Now if I were the guards of this mirror I would off cut it right there but no they were finding this extremely amusing. The lovers sat on couch drinking a bottle of ant juice, talking about where to find the best maggots, which rat tails taste like sweets and other disgusting stuff. But then the gong sounded.

"I don't want to leave you!" The younger Renfield cried pathetically, clinging on to the older Renfield's leg "I have never met a women who likes ant juice and knows as much about rat tails as I do!"

"I'm sorry but this has to be!" the older Renfield cried out, all too dramatically.

"No it doesn't I will never leave you!" But it was not to be, the two devil monsters dragged them away from each other. It would of being sad and romantic if it weren't for the Renfield's being over dramatic.

Five minutes later both Renfield's lay on the floor in their own time line sobbing their hearts out they didn't stop until the Count stuffed Renfield's mouth with a handful of rat's tails.

**I would like to give a special thanks to my best friend Declan who gave the idea for the Renfield chapter. I think this chapter is a lot shorter than my others and it was probably the hardest to write if it was not for Declan I don't know what I would of wrote. I have also had a bad week so that doesn't make it any better. **

**Please keep reviewing you guys are great! **

**Next chapter is Magda**


End file.
